Espina de rosa
by AleBelikov
Summary: Nada esta escrito en piedra, tu futuro puede moldearse.. todo puede pasar.. El sera quien nos cuente la verdadera historia detrás de las verdades a medias
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Korra había despertado a medianoche bañada en sudor directo al baño y había literalmente dejado en la tasa hasta el alma, Mako había despertado de tanto ruido y verla en esa posición lo hacía volver loco corrió hacia su silueta que apenas se veía a la luz de la luna y arrodilladose a su lado recogió con rapidez su castaño y ahora largo cabello que caía en ondas a su rostro evitando que la chica pudiera llevar su labor más fácilmente _-cariño...-_ susurro a su oído con suavidad acariciando su espalda mientras la chica vomitaba imposibilitada de poder siquiera alzar la mirada _, -los mariscos amor..-_ articulo antes de nuevamente sentir náuseas y vomitar por tercera vez _-tranquila cariño-_ decía el apenado de haberla llevado a ese lugar, el solo había querido darle un aniversario memorable y... Vaya que lo había logrado de la peor forma, Korra se sentó al final recostada en su espalda mirándolo de reojo _-cocinas tú la próxima vez por favor...-_ agrego sin ánimos acto que le hizo a Mako gracia como podía hacer chistes en un momento así, ella luchaba por levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían _-deja te ayudo- _agrego el dando un brinquito para llevarla cual nena de vuelta a la cama _-cariño lo siento...-_ de nuevo él se disculpaba _-shhh amor no es tu culpa, nadie sabía que mi estómago era resabiado-_ rio por lo bajo contagiándole una leve risa , Mako iría al día siguiente y armaría ''la de Troya'' no era posible tal cosa como osaban llamarse el mejor restaurante de ciudad república. Korra había adivinado el conflicto interno de Mako y lo halo hacia ella _-déjalo amor, no cometas imprudencias solo deja me pondré mejor mañana- _los ojos de él se agrandaron _-pero mira como estas ...-_ agrego el casi a gritos tapándole con una sábana, se veía pálida y fría _-me las pagaran-_ ella solamente rodo los ojos para cavar su mirada azul como diamante en los suyos dorados como el sol _-promételo-_ aseguro esperando una respuesta , la cual se hizo esperar unos minutos _-es inaudito-_ antes de que ella dijera algo más alzo la mano y alzo su mano derecha para solo tomar su dedo pequeño en señal de rendición _-promesa de menique-_ sonriendo apenado _-te amo-_ aseguro besando su frente para recostarse a su lado y velar sus sueños como había jurado el día que se habían casado ya dos años atrás.

Debía madrugar al trabajo pero Korra seguía hundida en su pecho adrede sabiendo que si se ponía berrinchuda él se quedaría con ella, pero habían sido tantas veces que no sabía cómo no le habían despedido, claro de no ser porque su hermano Bolin era su jefe vaya giros del destino , nunca sabes que puede pasar; pero el matrimonio entre él y Asami sin olvidar sus nexos comerciales con Barrick salían beneficiaban todos , se sentía feliz tenía casi todo lo que deseaba salvo por aquel tema que todos preguntaban .. _Hijos._

Korra sería el avatar, salvadora del mundo rebelde ,amante pero no la veía como madre y eso era mucho decir de él que era su esposo -_quédate...- _susurro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos _-me pondrán en la calle por tu culpa mujer-_ puntualizo el sonando preocupado _-dame el teléfono llamare a Bolin-_ dijo ella estirando la mano aun clavada en el pecho perfectamente torneado de Mako _-a quien llamare será al médico Korra y si te intoxicaste-_ pregunto preocupado , _-cariño luego..-_ dijo ella sin ganas el suspiro vencido ella ya había hablado y no se pararía de esa cama... si esa era ella terca a nivel celular. Aunque el había desarrollado la técnica de esperar que ella confiara y poner con rapidez la almohada y así lograba salir de sus manos no es que funcionara siempre pero... se hacía el intento aunque solo le funcionara una vez al mes.

Mako había logrado zafarse de su agarre (Mas bien ella le había soltado sabía que estaría pasado de hambre) y había tomado el teléfono para avisar que no iría a trabajar a lo cual había discutido un poco con Bolin que decía que el solo sabía quedarse para los ''especiales'' mañaneros y madrugones con Korra, Mako se ponía de todos colores y aunque no era del todo mentira esta vez no era el caso.

Bajo a la cocina se preparó un sándwich con un vaso de leche y para Korra llevo agua y frutas picadas adornado con flores silvestres , podía ser un hombre pero no le impedía ser un romántico empedernido, agradeció a Agni que su estómago era fuerte y había resistido lo que fuera que le había hecho mal a Korra, subió las escaleras en silencio para encontrar a una Korra en la misma situación que la noche anterior , su susto fue tal que por poco deja caer la bandeja que había traído con tanto cuidado _-aléjalo de mí que olor más horrible-_ grito desde el baño dejando al chico sin saber si correr a ella o arrojar todo por la ventana, la servidumbre aun no había sido contratada , se maldijo por lo bajo mientras corría escaleras abajo para poder ocuparse de ella _-cariño debemos llamar a alguien , estas peor cada vez-_ su tono era de preocupación pero ella decía que lo dejara que todo estaba bien pero sus ojeras decían lo contario... Habían pasado ya cinco días que si comía algo lo devolvía todo le olía mal; salvo la carne asada y algún que otro alimento o fruta... Que podía comerla desde el desayuno y morir feliz _-por Agni mujer cada vez más resabiada -_ decía el cada que se antojaba de cosas extrañas a horas que nada que ver... Mako había decidido que era hora de ver un médico no podían seguir las cosas así.

La preocupación de Mako crecía y no lograba concentrarse, Korra estaría con el médico y el debía esperar ocho malditas horas para saber que había dictaminado el galeno, ya que ella había jurado que por teléfono no se daban noticias de tal calibre, eso lo tenían a un más preocupado así que pidió salir más temprano y casi que había volado para llegar a casa, donde se encontró con su esposa perfumada y con una carta cerrada lo esperaba a baja luz _-cariño... por fin en casa-_ mirando a su alrededor sin entender a que se debía todo lo que veía ella solo le sonrió entregándole el sobre cerrado que realmente ella hacia abierto horas antes para casi morir y recomponerse a lo mejor Mako lo tomaría mejor que ella _-solo ábrelo y dime que te parece-_ aseguro ella llena de curiosidad y ansiedad mientras parpadeaba con rapidez _-y bien-_ mordiéndose los labios , el solo sonreía robándole besos mientras rompía el sobre ansioso tal vez mas que ella _-segura es del médico cariño?- _pregunto en un ansia de duda sin abrirla _-vamos ábrelo-_ dijo ella haciendo un mohín de niña caprichosa, que el tanto amaba finalmente la abrió dejándola caer con los ojos grandes brillando como dos luceros en aquella noche de luna llena _-seré padre-_ grito besándola para luego cargarla en sus brazos _-te parece bien amor?-_ pregunto aun en un deje de duda _-era lo único que faltaba en nuestras vidas -_ ambos rieron sellando la noche entre besos y caricias que solo la luna fuera testigo.

No se lo dirían a nadie de momento querían disfrutar cada momento juntos como si fuera el último, el ser una figura pública tiene su margen de error y ellos lo sabían, odiaba a momentos ser quien era ya que si se sacaba un moco era un escándalo o si su esposo erraba en algo la prensa estaba sobre él.. Se acariciaba su estómago creciente hablándole a la pequeña masita de carne que llevaba en su ser _–Espero seas un bebe feliz y muy atendido-_ sonrió por lo bajo había decidido salir solo si implicaba urgencia, Mako la llenaba de todos los antojos y había dejado a su disposición un lugar donde entrenara pero todo con mesura y como lo había prometido debía cumplirlo… si todo por ti bebe murmuraba. Sabía que venían nuevos eventos y ella debía asistir si o si odiaba eso pero estaba tan feliz que realmente el que todos lo supieran de a poco dejaba de tener importancia, cada noche salía con su esposo a tomar aire y sentarse en el parque dedicado en su honor en ciudad república _–¿Qué crees que sea niño o niña?-_ suspiraba bajo dudosa _–Porque no he pensado nombres... tu Mako?-_ la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa no había pensado _–Deberíamos esperar hasta saber que será amor..-_ Respondió el atrayéndola entre sus brazos sin dejar de acariciar su estómago que denotaba una pequeña curva casi palpable, ella se limitó a hacer un mohín de desagrado como podía no tener siquiera una idea remota _–Tu si querías hijos no?-_ soltó en tono de duda, el entendió que tal vez ella pensaba que no le importaba que era un error que debía solo soportarlo y la sola idea lo entristeció tomando levemente su mentón para que lo mirara dejando que los rayos de luna reflejaran sus ojos azules de ensueño _–Nada me hace más feliz que imaginarnos con pequeñitos como tú y yo .. Correteando ya sea como maestros o no-_ la miro aun con más _intensidad –Contigo todo lo que llegue es perfecto Korra de la tribu agua esposa mía-_ sonrió levemente con los ojos llenos de amor, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas no importaba el nombre ni que fueran solo que eran sus pequeños un trozo de ambos, perfección total.

Al regresar a casa un halcón de la nación de fuego había llegado y estaba posado en el ventanar piando por atención, Mako saco el mensaje leyéndolo riéndose de la reacción que tendría Korra cuando lo leyera _–Amor un halcón... para ti y apresúrate debes enviar la respuesta rápido-_ susurro entregándole el mensaje sin antes robarle un casto beso en sus labios de miel _–te amo-_ dijo ella abriendo el trozo de papel _–Mierda...-_ bonita forma de que no solo ciudad republica sino las 4 naciones lo sepan su cara de pókerface era épica y Mako reía por lo bajo espiando desde el segundo piso,

_Avatar Korra y Mako_

_Me permito primeramente saludarlos y esperar que se encuentren con excelente salud y bienestar, además quisiera extender la invitación anual al banquete que brinda la nación del fuego en conmemoración del final de la guerra de los 100 años que brinda nuestra nación al mundo en mención de paz a todos.. Sé que es presuroso pero contamos con su presencia y la de su esposo siendo que usted es de vital importancia como vínculo entre los pueblos._

_Agradecemos de antemano nos confirme su asistencia y con cuantos días de anticipación llegara así esperar su llegada y tranquilidad antes de la fiesta_

_Izumi Señor del fuego._

Korra literal botaba humo por los oídos, ya estaba debía calmarse esos banquetes anuales eran de obligatoria asistencia, se acarició su estómago creciente de aquí a ese día todos lo notarían _–Me juegas sucio bebe-_ susurro canturreando bajito _–Todos van a conocerte bebe, se bueno con mami-_ sonrió de solo imaginarlo que le respondiera, tomo una pluma y una papel ya que el halcón piaba de nuevo esperando por respuesta

_Señor del Fuego Izumi_

_Me place saber de usted y de que la tradición se mantenga vigente, espero que igualmente se encuentre usted y los suyos en perfecta condición, además de reiterar nuestra asistencia con mi esposo, llegaremos con una semana de anticipación para acomodarnos al tiempo._

_Avatar Korra y Mako_

Enrolló el papel en la pata del animal que salió piando y desapareció en el cielo oscuro encontrando a Mako recostado en la puerta –Alguien estará más grande en tres meses del banquete- dijo burlonamente al verla hacer un puchero –Todos lo sabrán y... Serán tan felices como nosotros amor- se corrigió un poco más serio atrapándola en sus brazos juntando su frente con la suya, -Además hay gente que conoces en la nación del fuego –Que haría sin ti- finalizo ella besándolo suavemente –Lo sé, lo sé- Agrego el con aire de superioridad fingida para recibir un mordisco en el labio –Aussh- gimió el para risas de ella, que sin saber seria alzada en el hombro de Mako.

Si había amigos que quería visitar... el ex señor del fuego Zuko que sería del famoso hombre que había liderado junto al avatar el fin de la guerra? Estaba ansiosa de hablar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Los días pasaban lentamente como en cámara lenta, Korra dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y las que despertaba comía algo que Mako enviaba, mientras él trabajaba...para luego llegar a casa cansado pero con ganas de hablar con su bebe, pasaba horas acurrucado en las rodillas de la oji azul hablándole así cuando naciera según el sería un niño súper dotado como su padre, Korra sonreía ante el orgullo de su esposo.

Estaban algo realmente ansiosos en unos días debían partir a la nación del fuego, y su estómago se empezaba a notar como un pequeño bultito en su cintura, habían hecho algunas compras al estilo de su esposo adornos rojos y dorados con tonos muy de la nación del fuego _–Todo debía ser del mismo tono amor?-_ Preguntaba ella confundida de no saber porque su esposo daba por hecho que él bebe seria especialmente un maestro fuego, el alzaba los hombros en señal de no querer pelear, lo cual la dejaba al borde de los nervios y con necesidad de hablar con Asami ella si poseía ''sentido femenino'' y neutral en estos casos, ella ya tenía una hermosa niña con Bolin.. Pero contarle seria divulgar el secreto cosa que no hacía gracia.

Por los espíritus que estaban de los nervios de punta, muchos se empezaban a preocupar porque la avatar no se le veía en las calles como normalmente hacía, a solo tres días del viaje los maestros aire de Tenzin estaban en su puerta haciendo 1000 preguntas dejándola en cerrada en alzar su camisón azul y dejar ver el motivo de su ausencia_… -Nadie debe saberlo aun Ikki, Ginora...- _dijo en tono _preocupado –Korra pero es lo más hermoso del mundo-_ dijo Ginora –Quiero un bebe- Agrego Melo- ante la mirada desconcertada de todas las presentes _–Apenas y logras ir al baño luego de tus nauseabundos y olorosos gases- _el chico iba a corregirla y justo el escandaloso sonido de un gas hizo aparición _–Entiendo tu punto-_ dijo el chico haciendo de cuenta que nada pasaba mientras todos explotaban en risa _–Solo queremos disfrutarlo cómodos, todos lo sabrán en unos días de todos modos-_ agro Korra sonriente acariciando su estómago _–El banquete de la nación del fuego-_ chillo Ikki, Korra asintió _–Todos hemos sido invitados Korra, podrías venir en nuestro bisonte si deseas-_ con su gran sonrisa característica, la avatar vacilo un momento sería divertido volar de nuevo pero antes de que ella aceptara Mako llegaba y había escuchado la invitación pero por su estado definitivamente para él era inaceptable _–No Ikki la nación del fuego enviara barcos por nosotros, Korra ira más cómoda ..-_ las chicos al unánime renegaron _–Korra duerme demasiado-_ susurro el en tono agraciado desagraviando lo que había dicho así nadie se sentiría mal _–Mako escuche eso_\- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero –Embarázate tú y veras lo que es bueno- se cruzó de brazos _– Me encantaría amor pero Agni decidió que serias tú la portadora de vida...- _todos sonrieron _–Yo solo... la dono ya sabes- _agrego en tono de picardía recibiendo un empujón de Korra _–Hay niños cariño-_ de todos modos por sus caras solo Ginora había captado la indirecta y rio por lo bajo –Lo entenderán después- dijo mirando a sus hermanos que exigían explicación _–Buuuuuuuu adultos-_ gritaron al unánime Ikki y Melo, Ginora les saco la lengua riéndose, gracias a los espíritus ya no eran niños pequeños pero por suerte aun conservaban algo de inocencia al menos en esos aspectos.

Esa noche habían cenado en casa de la avatar y prometido no dirían las novedades salvo a sus padres, pero antes de lo esperado ciudad república y la prensa se habían enterado gracias a la fuente desconocida de Ikki... _-Ella no podía guardar un secreto-_ dijeron Mako y Korra ante los flashes que no dejaban de sonar en su puerta, solo querían marcharse a la nación del fuego tal vez allá habría más ''paz''

Pasaron dos días lentos demasiado calurosos para Korra que sentía los síntomas clásicos de un embarazo primerizo y saber qué hace más calor en la nación del fuego.

Mako había hecho maletas con Korra pero llevaban tan pocas cosas que esperaban ir de compras llegando a la capital, sus ropas no serían acordes a la ocasión, aun llevaba su ropa de siempre solo que menos ajustada... si ya no colaboraba su estómago con su figura de antes

Los soldados que los llevarían hasta la nación del fuego habían llegado por ellos para llevar sus cosas, los ojos de sorpresa entre los presentes era de risa provocando sonrojos en la joven pareja que luchaban por primera vez en público con la ''novedad'' _-Jamás habrán visto una mujer embarazada en sus vidas-_ Bufaba Korra empezando a perder el buen humor y la paciencia que tampoco era su virtud _–cariño solo sonríe...-_ murmuraba Mako acariciando su espalda sonriendo fingidamente tratando de llevar las cosas por el buen lado. Todos tomaban fotos hacían preguntas estúpidas hasta que la chica perdió la calma haciendo aire control entro al barco antes de lo previsto sorprendiendo a los demás pasajeros de viaje _–Embarazada, hormonas fuera de control...-_ Grito para que le abrieran espacio mientras movía sus manos por espacio que le hicieron de inmediato con una reverencia, _-lo siento, lo siento..-_ apareció Mako disculpándose con todos mientras le señalaban a donde se había dirigido la chica, todos entendían el mal carácter de la avatar y en su estado todos compadecían al pobre esposo pero contrario a sus pronósticos él lograba calmarla aunque le costara un poco, la amaba tanto que tenía la paciencia del santo por ambos.

El barco zarpo sin contratiempos, la única afectada fue Korra que sintió nauseas todo el viaje gracias al movimiento de las aguas, todo fue tranquilidad cuando por fin tocaron tierras rojas y naranjas... la nación del fuego aguardaba por los ocupantes del navío, para su sorpresa el mismo Zuko en persona se había ofrecido en lugar de su hija para recibir a la avatar y a su esposo en persona en el puerto, sintiéndose algo emocionado y con un tinte de voz quebrada nada natural en su personalidad al ver a Korra en avanzado estado de embarazo, le traía recuerdos de días mejores días en los que el sol y la luna bailaban por el mismo ritmo, y era lo que la pareja representaba para el _-Bienvenidos a la nación del fuego avatar Korra y Mako-_ dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos perdidos en sus _memorias –Espero su viaje haya sido placentero-_ la pareja asintió sin comentar nada de lo que habían pasado el viaje habría sido mejor de no ser por su estado y eso no era culpa del ex señor del fuego que ahora hacia una seña para que llevasen sus cosas y un carruaje para la avatar.


End file.
